


Stay a While

by kunstvogel



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew's parents are away on vacation. He and Dick take advantage of the privacy.





	Stay a While

"Going my way?" Lew teases.   
  
Dick drops into the passenger seat, smiling. "Wherever you take me," he responds, and pulls the door shut.   
  
"I was thinking Taco Bell and the convenience store."   
  
"Quesadillas and snacks," Dick affirms. "And then?"   
  
Lew grins as he starts the car. "How do you feel about '80s night?"   
  
"Hm," says Dick. "I dunno."   
  
"You wound me," Lew mock-gasps. "I picked up a few of the classics at Family Video yesterday."   
  
Dick smiles indulgently. "And what would those be?"   
  
"The Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller's Day off, and Back to the Future," Lew lists off, smiling.   
  
"Never seen a one."   
  
"No way." Lew turns to look at Dick. "C'mon, you're joking."   
  
Dick shakes his head. "My parents always put on MeTV."   
  
"Oh my god," Lew moans, "how can you watch that '50s garbage?"   
  
Dick shrugs. "I like MASH and Hogan's Heroes."   
  
Lew nods. "Those are okay," he relents. "But you're seriously missing out if you haven't even seen The Breakfast Club, Dick."   
  
"Well," says Dick, "that's what I have you for." He smiles at Lew, the smile he never shows anyone else, and Lew's heart beats faster to think of it. Dick Winters sees something special in him, something worthy of his love and affection. Lew blushes and focuses on the road, feeling overwhelmed.   
  
At the store they pick up candy; chocolate bars for Lew and a bag of Swedish Fish for Dick. His eyes catch on the ice cream on their way to the register and Lew indulges him, picking up a pint of vanilla ice cream and a litre of A&W root beer.   
  
Lew swipes his card despite Dick's protests, but at Taco Bell Dick puts a ten dollar bill in Lew's palm and refuses to take it back.   
  
Duly prepared, they drive to Lew's house up in the hills, the upper class neighborhood where everyone lives on credit. Lew's parents are gone, having just left for their annual post-spring break trip to California, so Lew fumbles for his keys and lets Dick into the darkened house. Fitzgerald comes running up to them, barking eagerly, and Lew smiles.   
  
"I know you just ate, Fitz," he says with a chuckle, patting the golden retriever's head affectionately. "Mom never leaves without feeding you first."

Still, he pours some treats in the dog’s bowl.   
  
They eat their quesadillas at the table, but after that they throw blankets down and sprawl out on the floor in Lew's room with their snacks in a pile beside them. Lew puts on  The Breakfast Club first, insisting it's the best of the three, but they both know they won't be paying attention for long. Dick's mom had banned them from fooling around in the Winters's' home after Ann had walked in on Dick and Lew "wrestling" on Dick's bed and tattled on them. They'd been clothed, but it was still mortifying.   
  
At Lew's house, it's different. Doris and Stanhope don't care what Lew does as long as he isn't getting in any trouble, and Lew's sister Blanche is old enough that she has sleepovers with her friends every weekend. Still, they don't do much more than kiss and spoon under the covers until they're alone. Lew's always tense and vaguely distraught when his parents are around, and Dick isn't inclined to pursue anything when Lew isn't able to enjoy it to the fullest. More often than not, they go for quickies in Lew's car, parked somewhere out of town.   
  
As the film starts, Lew tucks himself up against Dick's chest with a sigh, pulling his favorite blanket over them.   
  
"I'm glad they're gone," he murmurs. "It's gotten bad."   
  
Dick rubs the back of Lew's neck, humming. "I've been worried about you," he confesses quietly.   
  
"It's okay," says Lew. But they both know it's not. Dick leans in to kiss Lew's brow, curling an arm around the slighter boy, and Lew sighs contentedly. But they don't take it any further, focusing on the movie as it unravels. Lew drowses until Dick tears opens his bag of Swedish Fish halfway into watching.   
  
"Gimme," mumbles Lew, reaching up blindly, and Dick scoffs.   
  
"You're a spoiled brat," he says. But he gives Lew a handful of the gummy fish with a fond smile, and by the time the credits roll through, they've gone through most of the candy. Lew puts  Back to the Future in the DVD player and they take a bathroom break before starting the movie.

This time, however, finds them necking and tugging clothes off before the introduction has finished.

There’s a year and a half of experience between them now, and they’re past clumsy handjobs and oral, Lew spreading out beneath Dick as he works him loose with lube-slick fingers. After, when they’re lying together with their messes between them, Lew presses his face into Dick’s shoulder and cries, shaking and gasping in the taller boy’s arms. It doesn’t last for long, Lew calming down within a few minutes, but Dick is worried nonetheless.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asks gently, rubbing Lew’s back.

“‘S just- I missed you,” Lew sniffles, wiping his eyes. “I feel like I’m suffocating here.”

Dick frowns, pulling Lew closer. “Just one more year,” he says. “Then we’ll be in college.” It sounds like an empty promise even to his ears, and he frowns. He’s not sure what else to say, though.

“Feels so far away,” Lew sighs.

They fall silent for a while, watching the rest of the movie before moving to clean up, throwing their soiled clothes in the wash and taking a quick shower. Dick had brought a change of clothes along with his own pajamas, and Lew swipes one of his T-shirts, padding around in nothing but that and his briefs as he goes to fetch the ice cream. It’s midnight already, but together they make root beer floats and crush up the chocolate bars up to mix into the rest of the ice cream.

Their final movie,  Ferris Bueller’s Day Off , is watched in sleepy silence. They’d migrated from the floor to Lew’s bed after finishing their dessert, and Dick falls asleep first, not one to stay awake past 12:30. Lew curls up closer to him until he, too, lets sleep overtake him.

In the morning, Dick will wake him up with some form of breakfast - eggs and bacon, if he’s inclined to work as much, or else oatmeal and toast. He’ll have fed Fitz and taken him outside already, and in the comfortable morning silence of the house they’ll have nothing better to do than kiss languidly for a while and go shower when Dick inevitably complains of Lew’s oily skin and greasy hair.

And after that - the possibilities are endless. But one thing is certain-- whatever Lew decides to do, it’ll be with Dick there at his side.

 


End file.
